Apples and IOUs
by green. simply wicked
Summary: What happens when the world's favorite only consulting Detective gets involved in the Kira Case? Let's find out! I've also snuck a bit of Kuroshitsuji in there with so eventual DW possible


Ok, so wow, it's been a while. Basically this is a fic idea that I've been writing in part...this part happens to be the middle bit. I'm working on the beginning, and I don't want to give too much away, so all I'm going to say is Sherlock has come to Japan to investigate the Kira case. It's pre-Reichenbach. In terms of Death Note, it's right after Light joins the task force, but before they make any real progress on the second Kira.  
I have to say, since all of the original stories are forms of visual media, (two being manga/anime) it was very difficult to keep with the original style of the work while still presenting the image in the form of writing. Honestly, if I could draw it as a manga, I would have. (Basically, this is my way of saying the writing sucks)  
Also, I do plan to explain the discrepancies between the shows (the shinigami, for example) in a later/earlier bit.

So, enjoy

* * *

"So, what're you gonna do about Sherlock?" Ryuk asked as they walked home that evening. "He's pretty good, isn't he?"

_Yes, _Light thought, reflecting on the day's events,_ he is good. Very good; better than….better than Ryuzaki even_.

"But how do I kill him?" he murmured to the shinigami, "We're the only ones who know he is in Japan…if I kill him now, it will only confirm Ryuzaki's suspicions. But the longer he's here, the closer he'll get to figuring out I'm Kira. I need to get him out of Japan; then I can decide how to kill him."

"And how are you going to do that?" Ryuk asked, a sinister grin spreading across his patchwork face.

By then, the pair had reached the Yagami's front door, and Light didn't respond. As he stepped inside, Sayu bounded toward him, smiling and waving a letter.

"Light, Light! Look what came for you! It's from England! It looks so official, I wonder what it could be?"

Light laughed. "Thanks, Sayu, why don't we open it and find out?" He gently pried the adhesive paper apart and read the letter inside.

_Hmmm, now this is interesting,_Light thought. He read the letter aloud:

"_Greetings, Mr. Yagami,_

_ My name is Professor James Moriarty, and I am pleased to inform you that you are eligible to receive a grant from the Moriarty Family Scholarship Fund for Extraordinary Students. We have reviewed your academic transcript as well as a resume of your outstanding achievements and find you to be a worthy recipient of our award. The final step in the selection process is an in- person interview. We invite you to call the number listed below to schedule an appointment._

_ Best Wishes,  
Prof. J Moriarty_"

"Wow, Light, that's great!" Sayu cried.

"Yes, Light," his mother chimed in, "are you going to call him?"  
Light smiled, "I'll do it right now."

"Hmm, Light, what are you doing?" Ryuk muttered from the back of the room, seemingly unheard.

Light pulled out his phone and dialed the number on the paper, and suave, Anglican voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Professor Moriarty?"  
"No," the voice answered, "this is his butler. And with whom am I speaking?"  
"Light Yagami, sir. I'm calling to schedule an interview for the scholarship."

"Ah, Mr. Yagami, a pleasure to meet you. How does tomorrow at 10:30 at Speedy's café sound? I believe that's not too far from where you live. My master would like to treat you to lunch."

"Sounds great," said Light, smiling into the receiver. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome, Light Yagami."

* * *

"So, what was that about?" asked Ryuk, as he and Light sat in Light's room after dinner. "You're working on the task force, you're not even going back to school next year."

"Yes," Light said, casting a look away from Ryuk, "That's true. But Sayu and my mother don't know I'm working for the task force, and it would look odd to them if I didn't go for the scholarship."

"But what are you going to do about the interview tomorrow?"

Light looked up at Ryuk and smirked, "Oh, that? Simple, I'll just explain to Professor Moriarty that I cannot accept his scholarship because I believe that accepting outside help is weakness and cheating. He will be so appalled by what appears to by my lack of gratitude that he will rescind his offer."

"You seem to have it all figured out, don't you?" Ryuk asked.

Getting into bed, Light said, "Well, being the God of a new world isn't an easy job, and I need to concentrate my energy on making this world a better place. I can't waste time on trifling matters when I need to focus on eliminating those who stand in my way. Goodnight, Ryuk.

Ryuk cackled soft at the foolish human, "Goodnight."

Light arrived at Speedy's at 10:25 the next morning with Ryuk in tow. The café was deserted, with the exception of two men sitting in a booth near the back.

_ That must be the scholarship panel_, thought Light.

As he neared the table, the two men stood up. The taller of the two was a dark-haired bespectacled man in a black suit, while the other man was considerably shorter and wearing an expensive-looking gray suit. The shorter man's dark eyes gleamed in a rather unsettling way, as he turned to the man in the black suit. Light realized that the taller man wasn't looking at him, but rather_ past_ him. _Almost…almost as if he's looking at Ryuk_, he thought.

A smile slithered across the man's pale lips, and he turned to the gray-suited man and nodded. "Excellent," said the shorter man, stepping forward, "My name is Jim Moriarty and this is my butler, Claude Faustus. It's a pleasure to meet you, Light. Please do have a seat."

_(Technically the end of this chapter)

* * *

_Something isn't right here_, thought Light as he sat down in the booth across from Moriarty and his butler.

"Well, Light, we'll cut straight to the chase," Moriarty sang, his eyes narrowing, "We know you're Kira."

_What the Hell?!_ Light's cried inwardly, while on the exterior he gave a stifled laugh and said "I don't mean to offend you, Professor, but I think you might be a little confused."

Something feral flicked in Moriarty's dark eyes as he leaned forward, smiling, "Oh, there's no point in denying it, Light; your shinigami gives you away."

What the Hell? This man is insane….unless…. "Sh-shinigami?" Light contorted his face to look innocent and confused.

"Yes," Moriaty's penetrating black gaze was fixed upon him, "you see, my butler here is something of an expert at tracking down shinigami."

"He's not lying." Ryuk's voice drifted down from behind Light's head.

_Ryuk sounds…scared. Well, fine. if they wanted Kira, he'd give them Kira._ "If you know I'm Kira," Light dipped his head, eyes narrowing. He smiled. "then you know that I could kill you right now." He slowly moved his hand toward his wristwatch.

"Hmmm, you could, "Morarty mused, "but my butler here would break both your arms before the pen even hit the paper." He looked up from inspecting his nails as Light gave a stifled gasp. "Anyways, don't you think it would be a little suspicious if an innocent professor died shortly after meeting with Light Yagami, prime suspect in the Kira case?"

"How can you know that?" Light spat through gritted teeth. "That information hasn't been released to the public. Unless…" He looked at the butler. _Could he be a Shinigami? No, I can see him. Wait, the letter! It must have been taken from a page in Moriarty's deathnote! Then, could he be….? _

"Unless you're the second Kira." He finished his sentence with a sly glance at the professor.

Moriarty smirked. "Oooh, sorry, no. However, you are correct in assuming that my powers are…supernatural. You see, my butler is a demon."

Light's eyes widened and an audible gasp escaped Ryuk.

"Master, if I may?" The butler said, joining the conversation for the first time. Moriarty nodded. "I was able to track you down because the nature of your killings made it clear that you were using a deathnote and, thus, a shinigami. You're probably unaware that shinigami give off a distinct odor. While it is undetectable by humans it is-" he wrinkled his nose- "quite pungent to me and makes for a very good tracking device."

"Fine," Light said tensely, "So you know I'm Kira. What are you going to do about it? Do you want money, power, a place in the New World?"

"Oh, "New World?" Moriarty sighed, "You really are quite ambitious. No, what I need is your help. It seems we have a common enemy…a Mr. Sherlock Holmes?"

Upon hearing the name, Light couldn't help but smile, "Yes, Sherlock…he is becoming quite a problem."

Moriarty shared Light's sinister smile. "Alright, listen closely; _this is how you will bring him down._

* * *

That night, Light sat at his desk, flexing his fingers with anticipation.

"Prof Moriarty has given me very specific instructions, and I have to abide by them perfectly in order for the plan to work."

"Light," Ryuk asked, "You know I don't take a personal interest in these things, but isn't Moriarty the kind of criminal you're trying to get rid of?"

"Yes, but right now, Sherlock is in my way, and I must eliminate those who obscure my path to justice. And, besides, "Light smirked, "this is more like retribution. Moriarty is paying back his debt."

"Huh?" Ryuk asked.

"You see, "A maniacal grin began to make its way across Light's face, "Morirty owes Sherlock a fall."

Alrighty then. Do as you will.


End file.
